Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x = 8$
Answer: Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{8}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}} = 1$ $x = 1$